


Appendix IVV: The Great Plateu

by Agent3Novi



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Plot Bunny, Some Plot, o no angst, weird style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: In which the hero awakens, and finds a bird made of dreams to guide him.---((or wherin I got back into Monument Valley while still into LOZ, and this is the result))
Relationships: Link & Zelda, Princess Ida (Monument Valley)/Totem (Monument Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Appendix IVV: The Great Plateu

**Author's Note:**

> Total plot bunny/random idea that I wrote into a fic over the course of an hour. Not edited but I still think it's pretty good :D
> 
> enjoy!

When he sees the outside world for the first time, the first thing he meets is not the old man, but a white bird, one that rests a crown on its head and who holds much knowledge in its eyes. 

* * *

When he runs, the bird flies, ever following, ever diligent. When he faces the monsters, the bird squawks to pull their attention away, for some reason, he feels as though he should run from these encounters, not fight

Not kill.

They are all alive, are they not? Do they not deserve to live as well?

The look in the bird’s eyes is happy when he and the monsters both end up safe and sound.

* * *

The only things on this plateau are the animals, the monsters, the old man, and the bird. The monsters like it when he brings them meat, he has befriended a sizable group already.

The old man likes it when he does his odd favors, completing odd puzzles and making the Slate stronger.

The bird just likes being around him. It has started perching on his shoulder and singing quiet songs as they explore. He has found that it likes flowers, red and blue ones especially.

When he goes back to the Shrine, there’s a flower floating in the water where he once lay.

* * *

They don’t think he hears them, the bird and the old man. They talk when he is away, or just well hidden, as he has found that stealth is something he has in spades. 

They talk a lot about nothing and everything. Of a dead boy, a sacrificed girl, a calamity befallen, ruins filled with regretful ghosts. Those he knows, he is the dead boy, the voice is the girl, the calamity the monster that killed him, the ruins the kingdom of Hyrule itself.

The bird asks if the old man has yet found a friend, shattered, missing. He has not.

The dead boy doesn’t correct them, their words are not for him to hear.

* * *

In his dreams, he wanders a valley.

In the valley, up is down, the earth whispers riddles, and gravity is a mere suggestion. Paths come and go with the sliding of stone and chiming of bells, paying no heed to the harsh logic of reality. He doesn’t question it, none of them did.

Sometimes, he is alone. As he steps the world shifts and spins, just perfectly making a path as needed. Sometimes, it doesn’t, but that always means he simply missed something. It is not hard to find his way.

Sometimes, he is not so alone, holding a small world in his hands, cranking levers, spinning gears, lifting walls. All to help the miniature wanderer on her way.

Sometimes, it is switched. He is the small one in the valley, and the wanderer is the one guiding his way.

Whenever he sees the little wanderer, he always muses that she seems to be missing a crown.

* * *

Only once does someone new come to the plateau. 

In the light of the full moon, there is a princess standing atop the mountain. It is the wanderer, finally holding her crown. It’s the bird’s crown, yet the princesses’ too.

The birds flock to her, ask why she has shed her wings.

_ Because I need the hands of the humans, their cleverness, if I ever wish to find Them _ , she says.

_ Why, why?! _ The birds cry,  _ Why become one with those who betrayed us?! _

The princess has no words for that.

She puts on her crown, and once again she is the bird,  _ his _ bird.

When she later finds the dead boy innocently tending the fire, he does not tell of what he saw.

* * *

In his dreams he is besting a volcano, trudging through the sand, bracing against the winds, huddling in a snowstorm.

A voice calls out, someone in need of help. Their voice feels like it is coming from everywhere and nowhere, he doesn’t know where to look.

The bird is not with him, the voice is happy.

* * *

The bird is sad today. Looking off into the distance, waiting for someone who will never come. 

He is doing the same.

They don’t do any of the old man’s quests that day.

* * *

He is looking out over the ocean this time. The ocean is his favorite place.

He has never been to the ocean.

He watches the sunset refract against the waves.

He is on a stone boat. It glides through the water like air. There is an object hovering above the deck. Every time he looks, it is different. He stops looking.

There is a scratch, a screech, then the sound of stone stepping on stone. He ignores how the sound terrifies him, makes him want to jump into the water just to be rid of it.

Instead, he looks back.

There is a person made of stone. He blinks. It is a pillar. He blinks again. They are colored in vibrant orange and blue.

_ Is she safe? _ The pillar asks.

The dead boy nods.

The person smiles, they are worn monochrome stone,  _ Good, I would hate for my sacrifice to have meant nothing. _

He understands what they mean. The scene changes to a grassy field filled with rain and dying guardians. The pillar doesn’t notice.

_ She misses you, _ they are the only one the dead boy will share this observation with.

_ I miss her too. _

The dream shatters under the crushing weight of reality.

* * *

“They miss you.”

Those three words bring the princess to tears. It is all he can do to hold her and sing songs he knows not.

After a time, she is the bird again, for the princess can never truly speak.

_ They miss you too, Link. _

The dead boy didn’t know he could cry for those his mind had forgotten, but his soul had not.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this more seriously, might not, who knows. Comment if you want more I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
